


Family Again

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All in the first chapter, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Not finished!, Rape, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Fawkes sends Harry back in time, but Harry insists on Teddy coming too. Unfortunately, while Harry can be born as his dad's twin brother, Teddy will have to come into existence though another way.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at Fawkes. “You can send me back?”

“ ** _Yes._** ”

Harry nodded. “And Teddy too? Can he come? I can’t leave him here. I’m all he has.”

This lead to two hours of debate before the phoenix finally gave in. “ ** _Fine. But he will have to be reborn. Through you._** ” at Harry’s nod the phoenix bobbed his head and quickly performed the spell to send Harry and Teddy back in time.

It was disorienting. There was no pain. It was like watching the world swirl past at a dizzying speed. Harry stared at all the colours swirling around him. He felt like he had no body, there was no physical feeling. When the colours started slowing down the physical feeling came back. It started at his head and worked its way down.

Harry landed with a bump inside his new body. His mind was then assaulted with six years of memories. So he had been reborn as his dad’s brother. He was six years old. He shook his head to clear it and quietly walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He stared at himself in the full length mirror. His shaggy black hair was a bit longer than he usually kept it. His face was the same. Glasses and all. He quickly got washed up and went to get changed for the day.

He found a nice light grey T-shirt and some black trousers. He put those on and headed down to the kitchen. He stood in the shadows of the doorway for a moment staring. That was his six year old dad/twin brother. His (grand) parents. He shook his head and watched them for a moment. Once he got over seeing that he pulled up the memories he recently acquired so as to blend in and stepped out of the shadows just as Dorea turned around with her mouth open. She paused. “Oh, there you are Harry. I was just about to call you again. Hurry up and eat so we can get going.”

Harry sat down at the table and the memories of the previous day flitted into the front of his mind. Right, they were going to the park today. He grinned and started eating breakfast. Not fast like his pig of a brother. Harry inwardly grimaced at his brother’s table manners or lack thereof.

After breakfast they all put on their shoes and coats and Harry grabbed a hold of Dorea. James grabbed hold of Charlus and the four of them apparated to the park.

Harry looked around in awe. He had never been to a wizard park before. He quickly ran off after James, playing some kind of childish game. When they got to a play structure of some kind Harry spotted the man before James did. He rushed forwards and pushed James out the way just as the man lunged. He grabbed Harry and apparated.

Harry was knocked out when they landed.

When Harry woke up he was naked and shivering in a dingy room. He didn’t even have his glasses on. He was lying on some kind of metal table. He sat up and looked around. He grimaced and tugged at the metal band on his ankle. Yeah...  that wasn’t coming off any time soon. He started when the door opened. He stared at the blurry figure of the man who walked in.

“Well well. Looks like our pretty little prince is awake.”

Harry glared at the man. “Who are you?”

The man chuckled. “That is none of your concern. Now stop talking.”

Harry glared. “I’m warning you. My dad is the head of the DMLE. Just kidnapping me is bad enough. If you do anything to me, my dad will kill you.” Harry’s head snapped to one side as the man back handed him.

“I said enough. I know who your dad is. That is what will make this so much better.” the man pushed Harry back onto his back and pinned both his hands above his head. Harry struggled and growled at the man but stopped when he put one hand to Harry’s throat and gave it a warning squeeze. Harry tried to struggle but the man was over twice his size and nearly five times his age. Harry closed his eyes and reached for his magic only to find it gone.

His eyes opened wide and he glared at the man. “Heh, noticed your magic’s gone eh? Yeah, that there seal on your ankle will keep your magic bound. You aint getting out of here any time soon.”

Harry glared at the man and tried to lash out but the man pulled him so his legs were hanging over the edge of the table. When the man pulled his trousers down Harry realised what this was. Oh no. No. No. Not that.

Harry renewed his struggles but it was hopeless. Harry gasped and shouted in pain as the man rammed one if his fingers inside Harry’s hole. He screamed and shouted, trying to get away from the burning pain of that digit twisting around inside him.

He sobbed and begged and finally the man removed his finger. Harry sobbed in relief only to snap his head back and arch his back at the agony that erupted from his behind. Oh. It felt like he was being torn open. Like he was being ripped to shreds. He felt warm trails of blood make their way up his back since the man was holding both his legs up.

Harry screamed and cried, desperately trying to get away from the pain.

He screamed harder when the man began to move, sliding in and out. The only lubrication was Harry’s blood but with how much he was bleeding it really wasn’t an issue. The man just slid right out and slammed back in so hard Harry’s vision went white for a moment.

Harry writhed and begged the man to stop. Over and over again the man slammed into him, tearing him up inside. Harry sobbed and cried and screamed at the agony he felt. It felt like he was being torn in half.

It seemed like it went on for hours. Harry’s voice was horse from it all and by the end he was just lying there quietly sobbing.

Finally, _finally_ , the man spilled his load into Harry and just stood, leaning over him, for a few moments before he gathered himself. He pulled out and tidied himself up a bit before smiling down at Harry. “You will make a fine pet, little prince.” He picked Harry up and carried him down a corridor to a cell at the end.

He threw Harry into the cell and walked off after locking the bars again. Harry curled up in pain and whimpered.

“Oh dear. Look at the age of this one. And a boy. That’s a surprise.”

“Yes. Such a shame. He’s so young.”

Harry looked over to the corner and saw a group of young women huddled in the corner. Harry curled up tighter and blushed a little. One of the women came over to him and offered him a shirt. It fit Harry more like a dress but at least he was covered.

Harry gave a watery smile and whispered, “Thank you. My name is Harry. What’s yours?” Harry tilted his head in that ‘I'm completely innocent, adore me’ kind of way that only small children seem to be able to do.

The women smiled and introduced themselves. There were four women in the cell with him, making Harry the fifth captive. They all looked out for each other.

They lost track of the passing of time down there. They all got taken out once every other day at least.

It was one day, a few months after they had imprisoned him, that Harry received a rather large shock.

He was pregnant.

He grinned and rubbed his stomach. Teddy. So that is what Fawkes meant when he said that Teddy would be reborn through him.

When his captors found out they tried to kill Teddy but Harry’s magic rose up and surrounded him in a bright green bubble. The one man who tried to break the barrier down was thrown into a wall. There was a sick crack and he slumped to the ground with his head at an odd angle. He didn’t get up.

Harry was left alone after that. He was used as a toy as usual though. Since male pregnancies were different than female ones it meant that it wouldn’t hurt Teddy if those men kept using Harry.

The months passed and Harry got bigger with each passing day. Finally Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by his water’s breaking. His whimpering and occasional gasp of pain woke the other women in the cell up.

Luckily one of the women was in midwife training when she was captured. She wasn’t qualified but she at least knew what to do. It was a long and painful process, made worse by Harry being only seven years old. Cutting the cord proved difficult since they didn’t have a knife but they managed to use a sharp stone to do the job.

Soon enough Harry was sitting up against the back wall of the cell, cradling Teddy as he suckled hungrily.

When the men came down the next day they cleared away all the bloody cloths and afterbirth and agreed to give them larger rations.

Over the years Harry had become kind of a leader to the women. He found out early on that even though the cuff on his ankle stopped him from doing magic it didn’t stop his magic healing him. It also didn’t stop him healing others. Somehow that aspect of magic wasn’t stopped. The seal was probably designed like that so the women down here didn’t die so quickly.

Harry healed the women up as best he could but there was only so much he could do with his magic bound and no actual knowledge of the healing artes.

They all made sure those men didn’t even think about hurting Teddy. They all doted on the adorable little boy. It shocked them all when he turned out to be a Metamorphmagus. Harry reasoned that since his mother was a Black it was quite possible that Teddy got the gene from there. The Blacks often had a Metamorphmagus popping up every few generations.

It was one day, about three years after Harry had been taken captive that everything changed.

It was on one of the days when no one had been taken up and none of the women were injured too badly. There was the sound of explosions coming from upstairs. Harry surged to his feet. He smoothed down his grubby grey gown and brushed his floor length black hair out of his eyes. He used a bit from either side to tie the rest of it back loosely. From the corner of his eyes he watched his women doing the same. There was a power in being presentable. He bent down and brushed Teddy’s currently red hair aside and smoothed his clothes.

They all waited in anxious anticipation as the sounds of conflict drifted down the stairs. Harry passed the time by braiding Elsa’s hair. The other women took the cue and they ended up in a loose circle, all braiding each other’s hair. Harry’s was by far the longest. He had been here the longest. It reached the floor now, and that was with it being knotted up, tangled and full of filth from being down here however many years.

Harry knew he must be about eight or nine years old by now. He was by far the youngest member of the group (not including Teddy). The next youngest of the group was Elsa who was twenty one. The oldest was Diana who was in her late forties. She looked good despite her age. She didn’t look much above thirty. Harry had also been here the longest. The four women who had been in the cell with Harry had been taken out one day and one by one, never brought back.

Harry had soon figured out that the women didn’t come back when they stopped fighting back, when they stopped being ‘fun’ for the men. Once he realised that he tried his best to not let the women brake. Thanks to his effort only five women in the past two years had not returned.

Soon enough everyone’s hair had been tied back somehow and they all stood still, watching and waiting, listening to the sounds of conflict from upstairs. Harry tensed as the sounds of conflict stopped. After a few minutes of tense waiting the shadows from the stairs started to shift. Harry stood front and centre in the cell, Teddy balanced on his hip, his woman lined up behind him on either side. Eight women were on one side and seven on the other. As the people making the shadows approached they lit torches. Harry relaxed slightly. If it was the men who ran this place they would not have bothered.

Harry sighed silently when he spied the familiar Auror robes. The men seemed to take far too long to get to them. Probably checking each room as they went past. Harry knew one of the rooms contained all the items each of them arrived with. The room was never emptied so all the items that anyone who arrived had were in there. When the Aurors finally arrived at their cell, which was the last thing along this corridor, Harry stood tall and stared evenly into the eyes of the two men before him. Well, as tall as a half starved eight year old _can_ stand.

His killing curse green eyes pierced the darkness. “Welcome to the Dungeon, Aurors. You are here to assist us I assume?” Assist. Not rescue.

The two men looked at each other and nodded at Harry. One of them made quick work of the door. Harry calmly stepped forwards and his woman fell into step behind him with ease. They stopped outside the doors with their belongings and the Aurors collected everything from the room. It would be sorted and handed back out later. Right now Harry was more concerned with getting his women to St Mungo’s. They did each take their wand though.

When they exited the dungeon they blinked quickly at the change in light but adjusted quickly, as they always did between the dark cell and the bright room.

They looked around the room and saw more Aurors. Some were standing around, some were dragging men out the building to the edge of the wards so they could be taken back to the ministry.

Harry held himself straighter and turned to the man next to him. “What is the date?”

The man looked at him. “Twentieth of august, nineteen sixty nine.”

Harry hummed and quickly did the maths. “So, I’m nine. More time has passed than I thought... Thank you for your assistance, sirs. We would not have been able to escape completely if it was not for you. If you would not mind escorting us to St Mungo’s, that we might get some medical treatment, that would be appreciated, also if you could find our families that would also be welcome.”

The Aurors just nodded dumbly. They were clearly new recruits, first time on the field. Harry turned to his girls. “Come along ladies.” Harry walked out the building with his women following him, three by three, back straight, shoulders out and head held high. The Aurors all stopped and starred at them as they went passed. Harry smirked. There was power in being presentable.

There was nothing like walking out of a dungeon in rags barely covering your frame, dirt covering every inch of your skin, far too thin to be healthy, but still looking like you could wrestle a mountain troll and win.

They were survivors, not victims. They were strong, not broken. They had been through hell and come out with their head held high, saying ‘you will not break me!’

Yes, there was power in being presentable. None of these people would be treating his women like they were broken and needing to be shut in a mental ward until further notice.

There was the flash of a camera and Harry turned his head to see a reporter talking to an Auror. When she caught Harry watching she grinned and waved. Harry inclined his head towards her and her camera man took another picture.

As each of the Aurors handed them portkeys Harry allowed a little bit of concern to pass his features. “Is it safe for us, in our current state?” one of the Aurors looked startled and started babbling something until a senior officer came over.

“It is dangerous for someone who is injured to travel by a regular portkey but these are healers ones. The charm is specifically designed to allow transfer of injured people to the hospital. You will all be fine, I promise.”

Harry nodded and saw his women relax slightly before straightening again. So they had been worried too. When the portkeys activated it was very different than whenever Harry had taken one before. It was almost like he was encased in a huge bubble while the rest of the world span around him. He was very grateful the landing was so smooth.

He immediately took charge again when he assured himself that all his girls had arrived safely. “Right. I need some showers for me and my girls.”

“Ma’am, it would be in your best interests to let us see to you.”

Harry lifted his hand. “We will consent to your healing only after we are clean. This is for both our sakes as well as the integrity of the hospital. If we are clean we are less likely to cause some kind of infection. We would also feel more comfortable letting you assess us once we have cleaned the layers of filth from our skin.”

The healer looked fussed for a second before a medi-witch huffed and rolled her eyes. “If you would all follow me, I will show you where you can get cleaned.”

Harry inclined his head. “Thank you.” they walked down a few hallways and the medi-witch opened a door. “Through here is a group shower. We don’t use it often but sometimes we get a group who come in needing a good cleaning, like an accident in a potions lab of something. I will have the elves send in some gowns for you all. I assume you are all female?”

Harry shook his head. “I am male, as is my son, my girls are all women.”

The medi-witch looked taken aback for a second before she recovered. “Alright then. I will have the appropriate clothing sent up. I will be back in a few minutes and will escort you to the ward when you are done. Take your time.” she nodded her head to them and walked away, back down the corridor they had come from.

Harry led his group into the showers. There was only six on the wall at one end. A quick peek in the doors at the side revealed three toilets and four more showers.

They doubled up in the showers to wash each other’s hair and places they couldn’t reach. Harry needed the most help with his hair. Once clean and dried they all took a moment to look at themselves the huge floor to ceiling mirror that covered one wall. They were all far too thin to be healthy but now that they were clean they looked more whole than before.

With their hair clean and brushed it was much longer than before. Harry was rather shocked to see his hair now trailed a good meter and a half along the floor behind him. He rummaged through the bag of hair accessories they had sent down. It was mostly bands and ribbons. He shrugged and just braded it up, tying the end off with a simple black band. The other women did similar.

When they stepped out of the room the medi-witch was waiting for them. “Are you all ready? Good. Follow me then, I will take you to your ward.”

The walk was a little longer than before and they had to go up some stairs since their group was too large to fit in the elevator. When they got to the ward Harry immediately took charge again. He turned to the Matron of the ward. “Claire is the most injured. Some of her wounds are infected.” He directed Claire over to a bed and the matron waved one of the healers over to her. The two of them proceeded like this until each of Harry’s women was on a bed and being attended by a healer.

Harry then turned his attention to the Auror who saw standing to one side. “Get some parchment.” The man pulled a muggle notepad and pen out of his pocket. Harry smirked and listed each of his women’s names, ages, marital status and next of kin. The Auror promised to find their families and left to go and do exactly that.

Harry nodded and turned to the matron. “I suppose there is nothing else I can do to delay my own healing?”

She shook her head and led Harry over to a bed. A paediatric healer was looking Teddy over in the bed next to him and he kept reassuring his boy that everything was fine. He refused to let the matron do anything to him without first telling him what it was she was about to do.

A few minutes in Harry leapt off the bed and stormed over to the room opposite, where half his girls were since they could not fit enough beds in one room. “Hey. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The healer turned around and sneered down hat Harry. “Look. Little girl, this doesn’t concern you. Just let me do my job.”

The matron came up behind Harry. “Jake, what is going on here?”

Jake sighed. “This stupid woman won’t let me heal her.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Did it not occur to you that we have been through hell and back? We don’t trust easily. All we ask it that you explain what you are doing beforehand. Merlea is well within her rights to ask you to explain what you are doing and refuse treatment if you don’t. I can certainly understand her not trusting you. After what we’ve been through...” Harry trailed off and shrugged and turned to the Matron.

The matron nodded. “Jake. Go home. Alicia? Come here and take over for Jake.”

When the young lady came over and took over Harry allowed the matron to lead him back over to his bed and finish healing him. When he was healed he walked between the beds with Teddy, offering comfort to his girls. For some reason, his magic was able to heal him much better than anyone else’s. The men who ran the place had upped the power on his suppressor so many times that Harry had lost count.

As he walked between the beds his head snapped up at a familiar voice. He turned around and stared at his mother, Dorea Potter, standing talking to the Matron. He handed Teddy to Robyn and carefully walked over and looked up at her through his lashes. “Mama?” he whispered. Dorea turned around and looked at Harry. Harry asked again, louder this time. “Mama?”

Dorea stared at Harry in a mixture of joy, guilt, apprehension and worry. “Harry?” she breathed.

Harry nodded and barely held back a sob. “Mama.” He took a few steps forwards and engulfed his mother in a hug. He felt her hug him back and he broke down and cried into her chest.

He felt himself being lead away and sat down somewhere but he really didn’t care at the moment. It was ages before Harry pulled away and stared up at his mother. “Mama... I’m sorry...”

Dorea shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. It wasn’t your fault.”

Harry laughed sadly. “I meant about crying all over you. I know it wasn’t my fault I got kidnapped.” He paused for a second before looking down. “How are daddy and James?”

Dorea sighed and wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him into her side. “You father has been turning Britain upside down looking for you. He’s been working non-stop since... Jamie... James blames himself. He was the one who wanted to go to the park. He also knows that you pushed him out the way. He blames himself.”

Harry shook his head. “Not his fault.” He sat in silence for a few moments before to looking up at Dorea. “Can you get them?”

Dorea smiled sadly down at him. “Do you want me to go or would you prefer I send someone else?”

Harry looked over at the ward. He saw his women being healed. Some were looking this way, some were trying not to. Harry sighed. “You go. My girls need me right now.” He slipped of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. “You’ll be back soon right?”

Dorea nodded. “Yes. I’ll be back soon.” She kissed Harry’s head and quickly made her way out of the ward.

Harry sighed and started making his way through the ward again, picking up Teddy as he went. Within a few minutes other people started showing up on the ward. As they each spotted their sister/wife/mother/daughter they made their way over. Soon the ward was filled with the sounds of his girls crying and hugging their families. He stopped by each of them and greeted them.

As Harry was walking around, he heard snatches of conversation. “-The one who kept us all together.” “-Thanks to him that we’re alive.” “-Healed us-” “-Saved all our lives.” “-Braver than anyone I’ve ever met.”

He blushed when the families started thanking him for what he did. He stopped by Diana, who was still waiting. “Why are they thanking me, Die?”

Diana smiled. “Harry. You may not realise it, but while we were in there, you were the only thing keeping us together. You taught us to be strong. Do you remember? You were the one who figured out that they would have killed us once we were broken. You healed our wounds and kept us strong. Not physically, but emotionally. We stayed strong so they didn’t kill us and take other women to replace us.”

Harry blushed and nodded. “Someone needed to take charge.”

Diana nodded. “Yes, but you took that a step further. You suffered for us. When Claire got sick you cut your own hand so you could heal her better and refused to let those men take her out until she was better. You are the glue that held us all together. You did more for us at your own expense than any of us could have hoped to have done. You saved all our lives.”

Harry blushed and looked down. Well... when it was put like that... Harry blushed harder. He looked up when three people appeared in the doorway. His face broke into a huge grin. “Daddy! Jamie!” He jumped down off the bed and walked over, Teddy toddling along behind him. He pulled them both into a huge hug. “Missed you.”

Charlus took a deep shuddering breath and knelt down and held Harry at arm’s length, looking him up and down. “Oh, Harry. I’m so sorry.” He pulled Harry into a hug and Harry happily hugged him back.

Harry then pulled away. “Daddy, Jamie, Mama! Meet my son, Theodore!” He nudged Teddy in front of him and knelt down. “Teddy, this is your Nana, grandpa and Uncle James.”

Teddy looked up at them and grinned. “’Lo. Name is Teddy. Me is... dis many.” He held up four fingers and Harry gently pushed two down. “Yeah, dis many!” he turned back to Harry. “Mommy, why they not here before? Why we here? We goin home?”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yes, Teddy. We’re gonna go home soon. This is a hospital, the Healers just need to heal us a little bit more and then we can go home. Okay?”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah. Me wanna see home. Sound nice.”

Harry nodded. “It is. You’re gonna love it there. No more dark and damp and all the food you can eat.”

Teddy grinned and clapped his hands. “Yeah!”

Charlus stared at Teddy in equal parts shock, horror, guilt, pride, and regret. “Oh, Harry...” he coughed. “Um... it’s very nice to meet you Teddy. I look forward to you... coming to live with us...”

Harry giggled and ruffled Teddy’s hair. “Oh! Come and meet Diana!” he dragged Charlus to his feet and pulled him over to Diana. “Diana! This is my daddy, my mama and my twin brother James.”

Diana smiled. “Hello there. My name is Diana. I’m the oldest of Harry’s girls,” she laughed, “Although it has been quite some time since anyone called me a girl.” She smiled up at Charlus. “Harry spoke very highly of you. He knew you would be looking for him. It gave all of us hope, which is something we all needed down there. He’s a good lad. Held us together. Kept us strong. I feel privileged to have met him and gotten the chance to know him so well, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Charlus nodded. “Indeed. Thank you, for looking out for him.”

Diana smiled and laughed. “Oh, dear. It was quite the other way around. Harry was the one looking out for us.” She reached down and scratched at an itch on her ankle. It was an innocent movement but it drew Harry’s attention to the gold band innocently sitting there.

“Oh! The suppressors! I forgot.” He turned to Charlus. “Daddy. We need someone to remove these suppression seals from us. They’re binding our magic. We will all heal a lot faster with them off.”

Charlus nodded. “I can have one of my men here today send a message... I don’t know how long it will be until we get someone here but it might be a few hours... maybe tomorrow...”

Harry nodded. “That’s fine. So long as it gets done.”

Charlus looked at Harry. “You are acting very differently that you were just a moment ago.”

Harry tilted his head. “What do you mean daddy?”

Charlus frowned. “One minute you’re acting like a child and the next you’re acting like a man.”

Harry sighed. “I went through a lot down there... I had to grow up fast... it was hard to keep hold of anything... my innocence being one of them... I still call you daddy ‘cus you’re my daddy but that doesn’t mean I haven’t grown up.” Charlus looked so sad at that. “Please daddy. Don’t look so sad. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, we’re out now so Teddy and I can come home and we can be a family again.”

Charlus sighed. “Alright... for you Harry...”

Harry frowned and tilted his head to one side. He passed Teddy to Dorea and led Charlus away by the hand. “Daddy... what’s wrong?”

Charlus sighed. “Harry... you don’t have to keep the boy if you don’t want to.”

Harry gasped and stared at his father is shock. “No! I’m keeping my baby!” he hissed, careful not to let his voice drift over to anyone else.

Charlus frowned. “So... seeing him won’t remind you of what happened?”

Harry sighed. “Daddy... I will never be able to forget, whether I have Teddy or not. But I’m his mother. I can’t leave him. I won’t. Not for anything.”

Charlus stared at Harry for a long while. “You really have grown up haven’t you?”

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t want to but someone had to be in charge and the women I was with at first all... well they just didn’t come back one day. I had been there the longest out of all of us here today. I was the one who had to take charge, to keep them together so they wouldn’t get killed. I just did what I had to. If that meant becoming a man at nine...” he shrugged. “Then so be it.”

Charlus sighed. “Will you ever be my little boy again?”

Harry sighed and hugged his dad. “You will always be my daddy. I’ll always be your boy. I need you for a lot of things. Getting used to... to not being a prisoner... it’s gonna take a lot of work. I’m gonna need a lot of help. Especially with Teddy. That life... it’s all he knows... hopefully he won’t remember much of it as he gets older... I will have to try really hard to make sure he doesn’t turn out thinking things like this are okay... I will need help. More than just from family and friends but from you, my daddy. I need you. Really bad.”

Charlus sighed and smiled. “It’s going to be hard for all of us...”

Harry nodded and the two of them stood in silence for a moment before Harry looked down at the little tugging on his arm. “Mommy... gotta go pee...”

Harry smiled. “Alright Teddy-bear.” Harry picked Teddy up and paused for a minute. “Why don’t you take him?” he smiled at his dad who smiled back and gently took Teddy from Harry. Harry smiled and watched them leave the room.

Harry walked back over and sat next to James. Dora and Diana were nattering on about something. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at James. “Women. Talk for hours don’t they?”

James nodded.

Harry tilted his head to one side. “Something the matter, James?”

James muttered something.

“What?”

James snapped his head up. “Why don’t you hate me?! You should hate me! I got you taken! It’s my fault! You should hate me! Why-” James was cut off as his head snapped to one side.

Harry lowered his hand and pulled James into a hug. “It wasn’t your fault. I could never hate you. You’re my brother. My twin. The other half of my soul. I love you James. I could never hate you. What happened was not your fault. I don’t want you blaming yourself.”

Harry held James tighter and the boy lost it, bawling into Harry’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. Harry sighed and buried his face into his brother’s shoulder. The next few years were going to be pretty hard for all of them, he and Teddy most of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grinned at the letter in his hands. His Hogwarts acceptance letter. He looked up at James and Sirius as they danced around the room waving their own letters. Teddy was sitting on the couch next to him, sipping a banana milkshake. Dorea and Charlus were sitting and smiling indulgently at the two boys.

Sirius had come to stay for the week and their acceptance letters had arrived. Harry had thought they would not be due for another few weeks yet.

He sighed silently. He wished he had been that innocent. He had never had that childhood innocence and it seemed that even in this life he couldn’t.

Diana walked into the room and set the tray down on the table. It had turned out that her husband had died in the same incident that had resulted in her being taken and the ministry had repossessed everything she owned, thinking she was dead. She had gotten the money back but there were people living in her house now. The Potters had offered to let her move in with them and she had graciously accepted.

Teddy had completely forgotten anything about the dungeon, helped a little by some careful obliviates by an experienced mind healer. It helped that a child’s long term memory didn’t kick in until they were three.

Harry stretched his legs out and read through the letter. It was more or less the same as the one he had received the first time around. He grinned up at his mother. “So, how long are you going to make them wait until we go shopping?” he leaned over and whispered. “I heard a rumour a new broom is being released next week, we might want to go before then to get everything done so those two can nag you to take them to look at it then and we won’t have to worry about getting everything on time.”

Dorea and Charlus smiled down at Harry. “Good idea.” Charlus whispered back. He then stood up. “Alright then boys, quick lunch and then we go to Diagon!”

James and Sirius cheered and dashed over to grab some sandwiches off the table. Sirius hummed. “Thanks Aunty Diana.” The two boys had taken to calling her that. Harry had grinned and quickly joined in. Diana didn’t mind and was quite delighted to be welcomed into the family so easily. Teddy called her granny of course.

Lunch was a battle. The grownups had to keep reminding James, Sirius and Teddy not to inhale their food. Harry thanked the elves and they all flooed to Diagon. Even after all these years Charlus and James refused to let Harry move more than a few feet away from them in public. Dorea and Diana stuck close to Sirius.

They had decided that after a quick stop to Gringotts they would get wands for James and Sirius. They would have to speak to Olivander about what Harry could use though.

_~~*** Flashback-no-jutsu! (Wait wrong story.) ***~~_

Harry took a deep breath and watched as Merlea had her suppressor removed. Yet again there was a large wave of magic that flooded the room. Harry let his breath out, as did everyone else in the room. They had learned after the first time it was easier if they held their breath.

Harry took a deep breath, steadied himself, passed Teddy to his mum and stepped forwards, he was the only one left to have his suppressor removed. The men hadn’t bothered with Teddy.

He lay down on the bed and the man waved his wand over the suppressor. He felt his magic react right away but clamped it down. He didn’t want it interfering with the ritual. As the ritual dragged on it became harder and harder to keep his magic back. Just before the suppressor could be removed Harry lost his grip and his magic flew out of control. It flooded half the hospital, healing all the injures, fixing everything that had been broken, refilling empty cups, cleaning what was dirty and generally trying it’s damn hardest to find some way to do something.

Harry tipped his head back and grit his teeth. Oh god it hurt. Fuckety fuck.

There was a hasty incantation and suddenly his magic was bound back up. He lay panting on the bed before he cracked his eyes open and peeked at the man. He was rummaging in his bag. “Mr Potter. It would seem your magic is too powerful. I need to attach a suppressor to your magic but one like this is dangerous.” He pulled up a simple silver band with a wide section on one side. It had a dark rectangle running around it and a percentage sign next to it. “This is a control bracelet. They are quite common amongst the unspeakables. As I remove the bind on your ankle I will increase the bind on this one so you magic stays the same throughout. Once that is done we can use this one to regulate your magic.”

Harry tilted his head. “Why is my magic too strong?”

The man smiled. “Well, since it was bound at such a young age it grew stronger behind the bind. As you had more and more need for it to heal injuries and with your pregnancy it became even stronger. That is why they had to increase the power.”

Harry nodded. “How will we be using that to control my power?”

The man smiled. “Well, we would slowly release the bind over the next few years, it would allow you to get used to your magic. The only problem with that is that since you are a child your magic is still growing I have a feeling that by the time you are eleven you are only going to be able to use twenty percent of your magic safely.”

Harry nodded. “As long as I can control the bind I don’t mind. Do what you have to. You are the expert.”

The man nodded and the process of switching the binds was simple though it took twice as long as removing one. Harry was keyed into the control and set it to five percent. He was just about able to control it then.

~~*** _end flashback-no-jutsu_ ***~~

Since he had so much magic he had been learning to control it by wandless spells. He had already gone through a large portion of the books in the Potter library. He kept having to go over the spells again and again as he let the bind slip. Surprisingly he was able to control fifty percent of his magic but that was only because of his immense control. If he had been a real eleven year old he was sure the specialist’s predictions would have rung true. As it was Harry was glad he was so much older than he was physically.

The major setback for Harry’s magic though, was that he had too much. He wouldn’t be able to use a wand without overloading it and making it explode.

They walked up the steps to Gringotts and went down in the cart to the Potter vault. As Charlus and Dorea went in to get the money out James and Sirius snuck over to the vault next to theirs. Diana was up at the top of the bank with Teddy. Harry looked over at James and Sirius before sighing and walking over. No doubt they were about to get into trouble. “What ya doin~?”

“Oh god!” “Oh Gees!”

Harry grinned and James glared at him. “Don’t scare me like that Harry. We’re looking at this vault. I heard it’s haunted.”

Harry looked up at the inscription on the top of one of the doors. The inscription made no sense until Harry read it backwards, then he figured out it was in Parseltongue and when translated into English read, ‘only those of Slytherin mind and Gryffindor nerve, with a Hufflepuff’s heart and a Ravenclaw’s wisdom may enter here’ it rhymed in Parseltongue though.

The inscription on the other door, when treated in the same manor read, ‘be loyal, be wise, be smart, be brave, only when the four unite can the good become the great.’

It took Harry several moments to realise he was reading an inscription in Parseltongue. How did that happen? He looked at James and Sirius as they poked at the lock.

He facepalmed when they were sucked in.

He turned to the goblin who was watching. “Any chance you can get them out?”

The goblin shook his head. “Nope. That vault is sealed, even from goblin magic. It’s been closed since the time of the founders. It has never been opened.”

Harry huffed and turned back to the door. “ _I don’t suppose you are going to tell me how to get it are you?_ ”

The door rumbled and another inscription appeared on the door. Harry read it, sighed and poked the lock. He was sucked inside and looked at the bright white light around him. He felt something shuffling through his mind, sorting his memories and personality. Finally it stopped and he felt himself pass through the matter of the door and appear inside the vault.

He clicked his fingers and a sourceless light illuminated the room. He found Sirius and James quickly enough, stuck in a frozen state in a cell like structure next to the door. He grimaced at the massive pile of skeletons on the floor and tapped the bars. James and Sirius fell to the ground and looked around. They screamed like little girls when they realised they were sitting on a pile of dead people.

Harry sighed and waved his hand, vanishing the skeletons. He opened the door to the cage and James and Sirius toppled out. He opened the main door to the vault and the two of them rushed out to be hugged immediately by Charlus and Dorea. Harry walked over to the two of them. “And what have we learned from this?”

They both looked at each other before turning to Harry. “Don’t mess with the vaults in Gringotts.”

Harry nodded. “Exactly.”

The goblin looked at Harry in awe. “How did you do that? No one has been able to claim that vault in centuries. No one has even been able to read the inscription on the doors.”

Harry shut the doors and looked at the inscription. “It’s backwards. And Parseltongue. Is reads, only those of Slytherin mind and Gryffindor nerve, with a Hufflepuff’s heart and a Ravenclaw’s wisdom may enter here’ and ‘be loyal, be wise, be smart, be brave, only when the four unite can the good become the great.’ The new inscription simply spells, ‘poke the lock.’ In Parseltongue.”

The door glowed for a second before the inscription faded to be replaced by the Potter family crest in the centre of a shield with a lion, badger, raven and snake at each of the four corners, a crown at the top and a wand over a crescent moon at the bottom. The Potter crest itself was a shield with a wand crossing a sword, a five six point star near the top and a hand holding one of each of the four elements in each corner.

Harry smiled. He guessed that was his new crest. A glance at the goblin and his father confirmed this. Great. Nothing could be normal about him could it? Harry sighed. “Why can’t I be normal?”

The goblin huffed a gruff laugh. “Normal is over rated.”

Harry chuckled. He resolved to come back and check out the vault later, as they had shopping to do and he didn’t want to have to do it when all the Muggleborns and lazy purebloods did. Not many families did the school shopping as soon as the lists arrived.


End file.
